


Zloděj umění

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Pierre Despereaux/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 1





	Zloděj umění

Shawn Spencer stál ve stínu, opíral se o dveře a nahlížel do kanceláře. Bylo krátce po půlnoci, v budově už nikdo kromě něj a objektu jeho zájmu nebyl. Jediný pracující muž seděl v křesle u počítače a zaujatě sledoval vše, co se na něm mihlo.

Mladému a nesmírně bystrému muži u dveří docházelo, na co se jeho starší přítel dívá. Zřejmě plánoval nějakou další, důmyslnou krádež vzácného díla. Ať už Gus říkal cokoliv, ať mu vlastní rozum předhazoval mnoho argumentů proti, on sám nikdy nevěřil, že ten člověk před ním je někým jiným. Byl to Pierre Despereaux, nejlepší zloděj umění, jaký kdy žil. Žádný nudný Anglán Royston blablabla Staley. Nějakého žabožrouta by nemohl tak obdivovat, milovat jeho přítomnost, možná i jeho samého…

Minimálně ho měl hrozně rád, to věděl stoprocentně. Pak se na chvíli zamyslel, jestli žabožrouti nejsou spíše Francouzi, ale nechal to plavat. Určitě se říká obojí.

Jenže, jakmile uviděl Despereauxe teď, po roce… Nebyl si už jistý sám sebou. Blonďák se dostal do lepší kondice, než v jaké jej Shawn kdy viděl. Vypadal prostě úžasně s těmi perfektními vlasy, štíhlou figurou a britským přízvukem. Proto se sem, do Interpolu vydal v noci v předtuše, že tady Despereaux ještě bude. Chtěl s ním mluvit o samotě.

Ovšem místo toho stojí za dveřmi, oddává se myšlenkám a pohledu na člověka, který mu zkomplikoval život víc, než si ho Shawn dennodenně komplikovat sám.

"Nikdy jsem si tě nedovolil odhadovat, Shawne, ale nutno říci, že mne překvapuješ," uslyšel Shawn sametový hlas, při němž slastně přivřel oči. Nedokázal se jej leknout, na to byl příliš příjemný. "Takhle mne po nocích sledovat… Copak mého jediného přítele trápí?"

Shawn se dvěma kroky dostal před mohutný stůl, zrak bez ostychu upřel do modrých očí Pierra Despereauxe. Avšak intenzivní, do samotného nitra proniknuvší Britův pohled donutil Shawna se začervenat, na tváři se mu usadil nervózní úsměv.

Situace mezi nimi nebyla ani tak napjatá jako podivná. Když Despereaux fingoval svou smrt, Shawn dva dny probrečel nad ztrátou přítele, jelikož netušil, že se tím Pierre jen úspěšně vyhnul vězení. A Despereaux nemusel poté hnout ani prstem, aby mu Shawn všechno odpustil. Více méně mu to vrátil před pár dny, kdy se nechoval úplně podle představ zaměstnance Interpolu a Despereaux z něj mírně řečeno šílel.

Pokud si Shawn měl promluvit se svým svědomím, netušil, na čem u svého přítele je. V milosti, nemilosti, na hraně? Pochybnosti o něm a sobě samém jej dovedly až sem, před jeho stůl, před jeho vědoucí pohled. Ve svitu stolní lampy působil ještě famózněji než obvykle. Pramen vlasů mu padal přes čelo, modré oči zářily a Shawn se v nich ztrácel.  
Pierrův lehce samolibý úsměv, přítomný vždy a všude, Shawna znervózňoval. Měl pocit, jako by Despereaux přesně věděl, na co myslí, jaký v sobě má zmatek, jak vůbec neví, co má udělat.

"Pojď sem," pronesl ten nádherně jemný hlas.

Shawn úplně slyšel Guse, jak by mu vyčítal, že se nechává okouzlit zlodějem umění, že se vůbec nechová jako zodpovědný třicátník, ale jako teenager, okouzlen svým idolem. Ano, Gusi, pomyslel si Shawn, jsem okouzlen svým idolem…

Nohy ho nesly kolem stolu, až stanul jen pár desítek centimetrů od sedícího blonďáka. I přestože Shawn stál a Despereaux seděl, vyzařovala z něj moc tak silná, že Shawnovi došla jedna závažná informace. Že Despereaux nad ním má navrch, vždy mít bude, a že mu to vůbec nevadí. Nikdy nikoho v životě neposlouchal, ale právě se nacházel v situaci, kdy by učinil vše, o co by jej Pierre požádal.

Ten se na něj díval zdola, třemi prsty si podpíral bradu, vypadal pobaveně ale i zamyšleně. Shawn se ošil a už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, jen tak, nic zajímavého nebo důležitého, jen aby zmírnil to napětí, ale…

V tom se Despereaux pohnul, odsunul křeslo tak, že seděl čelem k Shawnovi, a postavil se. Shawnovi se rozbušilo srdce, v rozpacích sledoval, jak se na té bezchybné tváři začíná projevovat hlad. Díval se na něj jako na kořist. Když se Pierre ještě více přiblížil, Shawn se instinktivně přikrčil, sám ale věděl, že chce, aby přišel ještě blíž.

Se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak se k němu Despereaux naklonil, mohl cítit teplo jeho těla, vůni jeho dokonalých vlasů, dech na svém uchu.

"Chápu tvé obavy, Shawne," téměř zapředl Pierre, v hlase si stále udržující prvky arogance, "ale nemyslím si, že jsou zcela na místě," pokračoval, načež se o stehno mladšího muže otřelo něco tvrdého. Shawn němě pootevřel ústa, jeho míra vzrušení se okamžitě znásobila, tiše zasténal pod tím návalem krve do slabin.

Despereaux se stále s tím sebejistým úsměvem odtáhl a otočil se k Shawnovi zády, zamířil zpět ke křeslu.

"Jednou jsi mi řekl, že jsem král zlodějů," usadil se blonďák, ruce na opěrkách. "Zkus nyní krále potěšit, Shawne."

Za prvé, Shawn absolutně nechápal, jak si Despreaux v takové situaci může počínat naprosto klidně, jeho maska ani jednou nezakolísala, tvářil se pořád skoro stejně, až na ty oči… Modré oči žhnoucí čímsi, co tam Shawn ještě nikdy neviděl. A za druhé… Netušil, co má dělat. Despereaux si prostě sedl do křesla a čekal, co bude.

Nechal mi volnou ruku, pomyslel si mladší muž. Vlastně by mu to mělo lichotit. Takový člověk jako Despereaux se nikdy na nikoho jiného nespoléhá… Nesmí ho zklamat.

Shawn najednou našel svou ztracenou jistotu, shodil z ramen koženou bundu a hodil ji přes celou kancelář. Obdařil Pierra provinilým pohledem, když uslyšel tříštivý zvuk, ale Despereaux jako obvykle jen protočil oči, zatvářil se trochu kysele, nijak to ovšem nekomentoval. Už si zvykl.

Mladší muž pak překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi, na vteřinu se zarazil, aby zhodnotil, že křeslo vypadá dostatečně bytelně a stabilně, načež na ně položil koleno, opřel se o něj a naklonil se na Despereauxe, potěšeně se usmívajícího. I Shawnovy koutky rtů se pozvedly v náznaku úsměvu, uchopil Pierra za čelist a spojil jejich ústa v polibku, který už si nedokázal déle odpírat.

Náhle měl ve všem jasno. Chtěl Despereauxe, chtěl všechno, co mu byl Brit ochoten dát. Ponořil se do těch měkkých, plných rtů, jež mu vycházely vstříc, zároveň ucítil prsty ve vlasech, dlaň se rozprostřela po celém zátylku, hladila jej. Shawn potlačil potřebu zamručet blahem, místo toho lapil Pierrův spodní ret svým, rozkošnicky po něm přejel jazykem a zase jej pustil.

Jeho troufalost potrestal Despereaux hravým kousnutím, poté chytil Shawna za tričko a strhl jej na klín. Shawn rozkročmo klečel nad druhým mužem, jeho zasténání splynulo s Pierrovým, když se jejich slabiny setkaly. Polibek se stal dravějším, jak se o sebe oba otírali, Despereauxovy ruce se přesunuly na Shawnův zadek, aby si mohl jeho rozkrok přitáhnout ještě blíže ke svému.

Shawn na oplátku spokojeně vzdychnul a přestal dlaněmi svírat Pierrovy boky, přesunul je na ramena a začal mu rozepínat košili. Dostal se do poloviny, pak jej blonďák zastavil, trochu se odtáhnul, aby si mohl sundat sako, uslyšel i odkopnutí bot, což pochopil jako signál, aby se jich taky zbavil.

Vyskočil na nohy, s botaskami nechal na zemi ležet i ponožky, a jakmile se postavil, Despereaux stál přímo u něj.  
"Pokračuj," pobídnul jej a kývnul směrem dolů, měl na mysli knoflíky u košile. Shawnův pohled ale zaujal jeho hrudník, postupně se odhalující, lehce opálený. Jako ve snu se chopil zbývajících knoflíků, pak téměř zbožně látku rozhrnul a přejel dlaní po teplé kůži, jemné jako samet. Svaly se pod tím dotekem zavlnily, pracoval na sobě, pomyslel si s úsměvem Shawn s pohledem stále upřeným na to dokonalé tělo před sebou, dokud i jemu nebylo sundáno triko a do zorného se mu nedostala tvář s pootevřenými rty.

Ochotně je políbil, své ruce nechal, aby dál bloudily po Pierrově kůži, shrnul mu košili z ramen a vzápětí tak měl volný přístup i k zádům, objal Despereauxe a natisknul se hrudí na tu jeho. Na svých zádech ucítil Britovy dlaně, hladil jej, tiskl jej k sobě a stále hladověji líbal, Shawn se otíral o jeho klín, potřeboval stimulaci, potřeboval Pierra…

Sjel rukama z jeho zad a začal se věnovat zipu u kalhot, jenž jeho snaze dlouho neodolal a kus oděv padl na zem. Dotekem na citlivých partiích vymámil z Despereauxe sten, pak se odvážil za lem spodního prádla, kde stisknul horkou erekci v dlani. Pierre pustil Shawnovy rty ze zajetí svých a upřeně se zadíval do oříškových očí mladšího muže, jehož ruka se věnovala Britově vzrušení.

Despereaux se i přes očividně prožívanou slast snažil uklidnit, zachovat si svou důstojnou, lehce arogantní masku, ale cítil, že se mu to nedaří. Shawn si jej podmaňoval každým dalším činem, svou oddaností, obdivem, zbožností v jeho očích.  
Uchopil Shawna za zápěstí a přinutil ho přestat, nechtěl, aby to skončilo takhle brzy. Zbavil se kalhot, ležících u kotníků, i spodního prádla a klekl si před mladšího muže. Rozepnul mu rifle a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle, když se okamžitě před jeho očima zaleskl růžový žalud i celá Shawnova erekce. Neodolal a jazykem polaskal špičku, pak celou spodní stranu, chutnal jej, nasával jeho vůni a užíval si steny, jež doléhaly k jeho uším.

Pomohl Shawnovi vystoupit z kalhot, vnímal, jak roztřesený jeho přítel byl, líbilo se mu, že ho dokázal dostat stejně jako on jeho. Samolibě se usmál a znovu se narovnal, dlouho ale na místě nezůstal, neboť jej Shawn dostrkal zpět ke křeslu a donutil jej si sednout. Zadíval se na to tělo před sebou, na jeho erekci, pevné břicho, potem se lesknoucí hrudník, rudé rty a hladové oči.

Z hrdla mu uniknulo něco mezi hlasitým nádechem a stenem, ten překvapený v sobě zadržel, když mu Shawn podal lubrikační gel. Tentokrát už jeho maska musela vzít za své, jelikož tušil, že měl oči navrch hlavy, když si nad něj Shawn znovu obkročmo kleknul, naklonil se a zašeptal:

"Vezmi si mě."

Mladší muž sám sebe nepoznával, většinou býval strašně nerozhodný a nejistý, ale před/pod ním byl jeho idol, Pierre Despereaux, který ho chtěl… A on ho chtěl cítit v sobě, chtěl mu patřit. Políbil ty nádherné, v sebejistý úsměv neustále zkroucené rty, a zasténal, když se gelem potřené prsty poprvé dotkly jeho vstupu.

Už trochu pozapomněl, že to může být nepříjemné, Despereaux byl ale opatrný, navíc jak postupně začal prstům vycházet vstříc, jejich erekce se o sebe třely v pomalém, škádlivém tempu, ze kterého šílel.

"Budeš můj," uslyšel Pierra zamumlat, když vytáhl prsty, připravil svou erekci a…

"Konečně," vyrazil ze sebe Shawn a nasedl na tvrdost, která jej dokonale roztáhl. Chvíli nemohl popadnout dech, potřeboval si zvyknout na ten pocit být plný, Pierrovy ruce byly najednou zase všude, na jeho erekci, na zádech, hrudníku…

Opřel si čelo o opěradlo, ve tváři jej šimraly jemné vlasy. Opatrně se pohnul, nadzvednul se a znovu nasedl, z úst mu unikl tichý sten, dlaň jej příjemně hladila po zádech. Sám vjel prsty do Pierrových vlasů, zaplavila jej vděčnost, že je k němu tak ohleduplný, trpělivý, citlivý, prostě už to dlouho nedělal, třetí pomalý zásun mu už ale žádný problém nepůsobil a Despereaux to postřehl.

Přiměl Shawna, aby se na něj podíval, navázal oční kontakt a začal pohybovat pánví proti mladšímu muži, hledal v jeho tváři známky bolesti, ale našel jen rostoucí rozkoš. Přitáhl si jej k polibku, vychutnával si Shawnovy rty a víc a víc se nechal ovládat touhou, znovu se nořil do toho nádherného těla, tlak kolem jeho erekce mu vysílal slastné výboje až do konečků prstů, jimiž teď drtil Shawnovy boky.

Zanedlouho se už nedokázal držet zpět, Shawn vycházel jeho pohybům vstříc, obličej nyní pár centimetrů vzdálen od toho Pierrova, chtěl vidět jeho výraz, chtěl ho vidět bez přetvářky. Sám se k vrcholu blížil strašně rychle… s každým nárazem Britova penisu do jeho prostaty, zarytím nehtů do svalů na bocích, každým jeho zavrčením.

Náhle byla Shawnova vlastní ruka, kmitající na jeho erekci, vyměněna jinou, Shawn nadšeně vzdechnul a fascinovaně sledoval Despereauxovu tvář. Blonďák zatnul zuby, zavřel oči a z hrdla se mu vydralo zavrčení děsivější, než ta předešlá, pak jeho tělo ztuhlo a Shawn v sobě ucítil rozlívající se teplo.

Tohle všechno a následný pohled modrých duhovek zpod přivřených víček dostal Shawna přes okraj. Na Pierrův hrudník dopadly bílé prameny spermatu, mladší muž takřka zakňučel a roztřeseně popadal dech. Slastné vlny se rozlily po jeho těle, po nichž mu v hlavě zůstala jediná myšlenka…

"Tohle bylo úžasné," se kterou se musel ihned podělit. Svalil se na Despereauxe, v uších mu zněl zrychlený tep jeho srdce.

"Ty jsi úžasný," oponoval Pierre a pohladil svého přítele po vlasech, na čelo mu vtisknul polibek.

"Ne, ty jsi úžasný," zasmál se Shawn, nechápal, proč by on sám měl být ten výjimečný, on nebyl ten nejlepší zloděj umění, jaký kdy žil…

"Víš moc dobře, že tohle ti vyvracet nebudu," pronesl pobaveně Despereaux a objal Shawna, chtěl si tu chvíli ještě užít, dokud je zima nedonutí se obléct.

Shawn na chvíli zavřel oči, vzápětí je ale překvapeně otevřel, jelikož se mu začaly vracet vzpomínky na to, co v posledních dnech viděl. Začalo mu to do sebe zapadat. Někdo je zve do Londýna, pak se ukáže, že je to Despereaux, má pro ně úkol, který by stejně dobře zvládl někdo jiný, zhubnul, vypadá skvěle, snaží se mít Shawna na očích a v bezpečí…

"Ty jsi to plánoval…" vydechl.

"Ano. Tedy ne úplně všechno, ale ano. Doufal jsem, že na to přijdeš, i když jsem myslel, že o něco dříve, když jsi ten jasnovidec…" rýpnul si Despereaux, což by Shawn možná za jiných okolností komentoval, ale Pierreovi mohl věřit, že o jeho ne-daru nepoběží ihned vykládat Vickové.

"Byl bych moc rád, kdybys tady se mnou pár dní zůstal. Ukážu ti Londýn," změnil Despereaux téma a zadíval se na muže, odpočívajícího na jeho hrudníku.

"Vezmeš mě i na nádraží King's Cross? Chci si koupit Bertíkovy fazolky," pozvedl Shawn ke svému idolu své oříškové oči.  
Despereaux protočil oči nad tím, jak pětatřicetiletý člověk může mít taková přání, ale nakonec se nad ním slitoval. Shawn byl za každých okolností prostě Shawn…

"Ano, a tím "chci si koupit" jsi myslel, že chceš, abych ti je koupil?" odtáhl se Pierre, aby pořádně viděl Shawnův výraz. Jeho rozverný úsměv mu byl dostatečnou odpovědí. Políbil ty usmívající se rty a cítil, jak se mu nitrem rozlévá příjemný pocit.

"Miluju tě," uniklo Shawnovi, jakmile polibek skončil. Sám se vyděsil, že něco takového řekl, míval problémy s mluvením o pocitech, a teď tohle…

"Já tebe také," usmíval se teď pro změnu Despereaux. "Od našeho druhého setkání v Kanadě. Jenže jsem netušil, kam až tvůj obdiv vůči mně sahá. Ovšem, jak jsi byl zdrcen mou smrtí, to mě teprve přimělo začít o tebe skutečně usilovat."

"Takže jsi musel nejprve vyletět do povětří, abys mě dostal do postele," ujišťoval se Shawn. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že tohle musel Despereaux podstoupit, aby ho získal, vždyť to je jak z nějakého filmu, na jehož název si nemohl vzpomenout.

"Úplně špatně, ale budiž," ušklíbl se Despereaux a místo toho, aby se snažil Shawna opravit, jej pevněji přivinul k sobě a užíval si to ticho, kterého se v Shawnově společnosti moc nedočká. Ale vadilo mu to méně, než by kdy čekal, měl rád Shawna takového, jaký byl.

A bylo to vzájemné.


End file.
